flylikeabird3fandomcom-20200215-history
Infecta
~Infecta~ Infecta Infecta was once part of Sovereign Of The Skies Clan ( Now known as The Sky Legion ). She is featured in one of the legion's stories. Infecta was also one of the most honourable Sky Rangers. It was said that she was the one who summoned Zah, by accident. Zah posessed her and made her one of his servants. Ever since then, she teamed up with Zah to take control of The Aether. After CinderHeart freed the Sovereigns, the Sky Spirits came and sealed Zah in the Torn World, where he was created. However, Infecta managed to flee and snatch the Key Of Corruption, and vowed to free her master and take over The Aether, once and for all. She is now banished from The Sky Legion, and is now an Assasin Rogue. She also stole Kirin's Jade Kylin, but the Jade Kylin is now returned to Kirin. And for now, Infecta is an enemy to The Sky Legion, and a hunted down criminal to several people. P.S, she has a secret weapon. Key Of Corruption The Key Of Corruption was given to Infecta from Zah before he was sealed away in the Torn World, a lifeless, dark and cold place, similar to the Dark Woods. Soon after she received the key, she fled The Aether and vowed to free her master, saying that Zah " cared for her like his most prized posession ". After that miserable event happened, she kept the key in an unknown place and goes from place to place, killing everyone and everything in sight. Rumor has it that she does not trust anyone and betrays even her friends, as she only trusts in Zah even though that he is sealed in the Torn World and will perhaps never return. Banishment From The Sky Legion She was banished from The Sky Legion under the leader's command, and is no longer allowed to set foot in The Aether or anywhere near the portal. Anyone who is her follower in the legion will be banished or sent to Lostlorn Woods or Nightshade Island. Statistics Her statistics are EXTREMELY good, and that's one of the reasons why she is a deadly enemy. Speed: 8.5/10 Agility: 9/10 Maneuverability: 7/10 Accuracy: 7/10 Ninja Skills: 8/10 Flight Skills: 8/10 Time in air: 70% Time on ground: 30% Quotes "I can do whatever I desire!" "Don't stand in my way, foolish and useless mortal!" "I only care about freeing Zah! So, back off!" "You should stay out of my plans for your own good!" ""I absolutely love sucking big, diseased dicks. Especially when it's my dad's."" Advice To Not Be Her Victim The only things that you can do are, flee the scape since she never will stop killing. Being a Robin or Starling is no use either, since her attacks are done from up to down. Playing as a fast bird or staying in the clouds is recommended for your own safety. Appearance She appears as a crow, but not an ordinary crow, a raven. Her eyes are coloured blood red, but Angel says it was originally Jade Green. Her feathers ar a plumage of Midnight Blue and Pitch Black, while her beak and talons are a shade of Dark Gold. Because of that every single Sky Legion members can be birds, their true selves are mostly NOT a bird. Infecta's true self-was a Komodo dragon, with hyacinth colouring and Jade Green eyes. After awakening Zah, Zah turned her into an Ender Dragon with Blood Red eyes. How Does Infecta Kill? Infecta kills by divebombing, but she sings a tune before it. It is the song "Infecta" by Mineworks Animations. Then, she will chase her victim from above and then divebomb on the victim. After two-thirds of the users in the scape are gone, she too, will flee the scene. Infecta has returned to The Legacy Of Beasts?! Ok, this is me, Skylord Angel. A few days ago, Infecta called Skyped me and told me she wanted to return. Below is the dialogue. Infecta: Angel... I want to return... Mimi's dead... Me: I know. Good that you call it quits finally. Infecta: I... * sniffle noise * want to return... I want to be Krieger again... Me: I'll allow you to. Infecta: I will admit it. I, Infecta Daragon, hereby declare that all the Servants Of Zah that agree to return, will return and follow the orders of the High Ranks. Me: Since you said that, I shall return your honor. Infecta: Thank you, Angel... Trivia * Her name means Infected in Latin, suggesting that she was infected by Zah. * Her true name before she was infected was long forgotten, but AngelOfTheSkies said that it was Krieger. *Sounds like a huge fucking faggot whose parents never paid attention to. Gallery Category:Criminals Category:Killers Category:Strange killers Category:Crows Category:Neutral alignment Category:FLAB Criminals